Forever Lasting
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: He never wanted this. That much I knew. He was sent to destroy me, hunt me down, destroy myself and every person that I call family. But instead, he found love, he found love in me" Mickie has to deal with the love of her life Randy, and Revenge.
1. He didnt want this

Mickie's P.O.V

He never wanted this. That much I knew. He was sent to destroy me, hunt me down, destroy myself and every person that I call family. But instead, he found love, he found love in me. He became my drug, as I did his, he was my whole life, if you could call it that. He had my heart, even though my heart had stopped beating. He was my everything.

That's why I did what I did.

"_Mickie! RUN!" He yelled, coming to stand in front of me, guarding me from any danger. Why should he be guarding me? Im the supernatural one here! Im the one who is already dead!. He is a hunter, with one power only, and that is power. But I, I poses more power than he does, yet he still feels he has to protect me._

"_Im not leaving you Randy" I yell, moving from behind him, to beside him. "This is my battle, not yours"_

"_Youre battles Mickie, are my battles" he yelled over the thundering lightning above us. It was time. _

_Randy ran from me, pulling out his blade, slicing through any vampire that wanted to get to me or my family. _

_I ran, attacking my own kind in order to protect whats right, I picked up my speed until I became face to face with the devil of vampires herself, Rosa Mendes. _

"_We meet again Mickie…" she smirked. I had to resist the urge to end her right there and then. She is the reason why I have a new family. She is the reason my parents are dead! She is the reason I am this… this monster!_

_I closed my fist, ready to hit her, then I remember the blade I had in my pocket, but as I went to reach for that, I saw her smirk in the direction behind me, a sinister smile coating her face. I watched as my 'brother' John Cena turned around, his attention focusing on something else behind me, his victim had fled the scene, as had a lot of the other vampires. Rosa smirked at me, before a mist over came her and she was gone. _

_It was then I heard the scream of him, Randy. I turned around as fast as I could, and my breath caught. _

"_Randy!" I screeched, running over to him clinging onto him as if he was the last person I ever wanted to touch. "Randy!"_

_He wasn't gone, not completely. Part of him was still there. He was still partially alive, that had to count for something right? _

_I looked up and saw Justin run towards me, his body shaking as he saw his best friend on the ground "You have to do it Mickie…"_

"_I want to…" I said, my fangs suddenly showing from the sight of Randy's human blood "But he never wanted this…"_

"_Mickie. Listen to me. Randy will want to be with you…" Justin said "You know that"_

"_Justin… im scared" I whispered…_

"_If he did want this Mickie, he would want you to do it for him…"_

_I shook my head slightly, scared. I had never done this before, ever. I saw Randys breathing becoming slower and slower with each breath, I knew time was running out. _

"_Im sorry…" I whispered, before I sunk my teeth into his neck…_

I stood here, watching him, he wasn't breathing, but that was a normal thing to happen to newborns. He would breathe soon, even though he didn't need the oxygen.

I watched as his body started to twitch, even the slightest smell of human blood a newborn would be able to detect, even if he were unconscious. I looked to my left and I saw Beth standing there. She was shaking, she wasn't a vampire, not yet. But she wants to be, someday. She said she would live forever if it mean being with John, she said she would always stay beside him, until her heart stopped beating. Whether that meant in her dying, or her becoming one of us.

"Beth.. You need to get out of here" John said, coming beside her "I cant risk you being hurt when he wakes up."

"What do you mean? I know he will want blood, but he will remember me. Surely?" Beth whispered, and I noted the fear in her voice.

"Beth. He wont remember any of us…" John whispered, a little desperation in his voice.

I lowered my head to the ground, it was then I felt his eyes on me, I was trying to get into his head, read his thoughts, anything. But he knew how to keep his thoughts from me.

"Mickie… I need you to take Beth outside. Please" John begged.

I stood still and shook my head "I am not leaving! I am going to be here when he wakes up!"

"Mickie… he will try and hurt you, its better us being in here, we are stronger.." Justin spoke as he coolly walked up beside John.

"What about Layla?" I asked, turning towards the petite English brunette who was on the other side of Beth "Can she take her? Please. I never ask favours from any of you two. Please, just let me be here when he wakes up"

I saw Layla nod her head curtly in my direction "Let her stay… if you don't remember John… I was like this when I turned Justin into one of us. I know what its like to want to be there. Let her…"

"Ok. But if he goes balistic Mickie. I want you out! No questions asked!" John said, placing a kiss on Beth's lips before moving back to the seat he was occupying before.

"I have a feeling he is going to be okay Mickie…" Beth whispered to me, embracing me in a hug before departing out the door with Layla.

"Where are Heath and Wade?" I asked, looking at Justin as he studied the condition Randy was currently in.

"They are with Natalya and Maria. They are okay." Justin said. He then noted the movement in Randy.

I moved closer to Randy, wanting to take his hand in mine, I so desperately wanted him to be ok when he wakes up. Not some monster. But I know, as much as I hope, that is impossible. He will wake up hungry, thirsty!

Everything after that happened so fast! I saw Randys eyes burst open, I wanted to get closer to him, to let him know that I was here. But I heard that growl, the dangerous growl that came from his mouth! I felt myself collide with the wall after I felt Johns hand push me away. Randy sat up, his anger venturing throughout his body. I knew, because that had once been me!

"RANDY! Calm down!" Justin yelled, his accent coming out now more than ever! "RANDY!"

I looked up and noticed Randy was thrashing in the arms of John and Justin. Those two are strong, some of the strongest vampires I have ever come across. But there power, is no match for a newborn..

I slightly shivered at seeing the black that now surround Randy's eyes. I know once he calms down, they will go back to the blue eyes that I fell in love with.

I flinched as I heard the growl of Randy once again, I then saw him fling Justin across the side of the room. I heard the loud bang as Justin collided with the wall. I ran to check if he was ok, but he just stood up and ran back towards Randy, as he saw John struggling to keep Randy grounded.

"Randy" John growled. But Randy would have none of it. I knew what was going through his mind at this point, it is what every vampire craves, what every vampire needs… and that is blood.

**Well, that is the first chapter, and I hope you liked it. (: the next ones will be longer, its just this is the intoduction to it all. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have had this on my mind for a while, and i decided to write it, seeing as i love Mickie/Randy. Check out my other story 'Nothing to hide'**

**xx**


	2. No son of mine

I continued to watch as my 'brothers' continued to struggled to hold Randy down, I knew it wouldn't take long before Randy would find the strength he needed to push Justin and John off of him, and I knew I had to do something about it. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking about my plan before I put it into action.

My feet then started moving, one foot in front of the other, I moved very slow as I knew that, even just one mistake, my 'life' as you may call it, could end in jeopardy, all because the man I love, cannot find the will to control himself.

"Mickie! What are you doing?" John yelled at me, anger and desperation penetrating through his voice.

"MICKIE!" Justin yelled, his eyes were tightly closed as I saw Randy take a strike at Justin, one which Justin was fast enough to dodge.

"Just trust me" I yelled over the growling of Randy "Please!"

I could almost feel the desperation coming from both men as they tried to calm down the newest Vampire of our 'family'.

"Well whatever you do! Be careful! He doesn't remember you!" John yelled. I could see his fangs come out, because whenever he got frustrated, or mad, they would just pop right out.

"Randy…" I whispered, moving closer to him, but he didn't hear me. "Randy" I spoke louder!

I saw his body stiffen, almost as if he remembered who I was, almost as if he remembered my name. But that only lasted a little while, and then he started thrashing around again in the arms of Justin and John. I watched closely and examined Randy's expressions, I saw his eyes were slowly changing from black to blue constantly, and I will admit, it scared me. I didn't want to loose him, so I moved even closer than before, much to the disapproval of Justin and John.

"Mickie!" John yelled.

"One last chance John. Please.." I said, I then focused my attention solemnly on Randy "Randy Keith Orton!"

That got Randy's attention, he glared at me, exposing his fangs, almost as if he were warning me to take a step back. He continued to growl, but his struggling with John and Justin began to die down.

"Please… come back to me.." I whispered, placing my hand on Randys cheek "I almost lost you once, and I am not about to loose you once again.."

"He's calming down Micks" Justin spoke softly, loosening his grip a little on Randy.

"Randy… remember…" I placed a hand on his cheek and felt him stiffen, I was transferring his memories back to him, ones that we had encountered together, the good and the bad. From when we first met, to the day he died and became one of us. This was a power that myself and Layla posses, and I have a feeling all female vampires do, the ability to make people remember things, even when they don't want to. I have other powers too, but right now, they arent important, the only important thing to me is getting Randy to remember again.

"M-Mickie…" he stammered, his body falling slightly limp against John and Justin. I used my thumb to stroke his face and I saw him release himself slowly from John and Justin, to which they let him go cautiously.

I nodded as he said my name once more, and I then felt his arms wrap around me, everything seemed to be okay for now.

"I cant believe I couldn't remember you.." he sighed, gripping onto me a little tighter, which actually kind of hurt, seeing as he was not yet used to the strength he possesses, but right now.. I didn't care, just being in his arms felt so wonderful right now, words couldn't even describe it.

"We will leave you two alone for a bit.." Justin and John both said as they ran out the door, most likely to see how Beth was holding up.

"Shh.. don't worry about it Randy.. Everything is okay now.." I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Mickie.. My throat, it burns…" he choked out.

"I know.. It will for a while, you need to be fed Randy…" I sighed, knowing he may have a slight problem with it.

"Im really a vampire huh?" he asked, loosening his grip on me and letting his head rest on the top of mine.

I just simply nodded "You are, and I know you didn't want this Randy.. And I am so sorry, but I-I couldn't loose you…"

"I know.. Its okay Mickie. I don't mind, as long as I get to be with you forever, then everything is going to be okay" he whispered, but I knew, that deep down, he would have a little bit of anger in him, as I did the first day I was changed. A day that will be etched in my mind forever.

"Youre thinking about something…" he smiled, the first smile I had seen him smile in so long "What is it?"

I looked down at my feet, then I let my eyes wander up Randys body, he has gone more muscular than he was, but not too much. "The day I was changed"

"Changed into a vampire?" he asked, and I nodded, and he knew why the sudden change in my mood had gone downhill.

"I should be fine though." I smiled I looked up at Randy and he looked down at me, I could see his eyes changing back to the black they were, I couldn't figure out why, one moment he was fine, his eyes were blue, the color they should be, but now they were black. It was then I realized that Randy had picked up the scent of Beths blood, Beths _human_ blood. I started to panic, he couldn't attack Beth, because, not only will things change, and not only will I want to kill him if he did…. He will hate himself for killing her, she is like a younger sister to him, and I would hate to have him hate himself.

"Randy.. Calm down.. don't do this" I whispered. But it was too late, he had gone completely into hunting mode (as we call it). Its when all you can think about, and smell, is the scent of human blood. Something which I know he is craving right now.

"Please… don't be like this! Randy! Please!" I screamed. I saw him bolt for the door, just as Beth was opening it. Randy got so close to her and I ran after him, trying so hard to pull him away from her, away from her so he wouldn't hurt her, or even worse, kill her.

Beth jumped back in surprise and I saw John come and stand protectively beside Beth, then he pushed her behind him and I saw him nod behind myself and Randy. It was then I noticed exactly what was going on. But Randy had no clue, he was too fixated in getting to Beth, and he would be set to destroy anyone in his way.

"Please don't" I pleaded with Randy one last time, trying so desperately to calm him down as I knew what was about to happen next. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Justin hold up the stake, high above his head and I saw him plunge it into Randy's heart. I felt his pain, I literally felt what was happening to him, and I let out a scream of pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, I then heard Randy hiss in pain before I looked to my left and saw him on the ground, his own, old, human blood pouring out from beneath him.

"Oh God! Randy" I cried, using my hand to rub along his arms. "What the hell?"

"I had to do it Mickie!" Justin said, and I could sense the sadness in his voice, Randy was his best friend, and I knew he would have hated doing this to him.

"I know.." I cried, I then kissed the inside of Randy's wrist, and I let out a sigh of relief.

A steak to the heart of a vampire causes the vampire to become unconscious, not killed. After all, there is only a few ways you can kill a vampire of our caliber, and its not with a stake, I can tell you that. A stake to the heart causes a vampire to become unconscious, and until the steak is removed, that is when the vampire will come around again.

So I smiled a bit, even thought it still broke me to see Randy laying there so lifeless, at the fact that I knew he would be okay. But it still hurt none the less, and when I felt his pain, it felt as if the stake was driving right through my body, it felt as if it were me getting staked and not him. I don't know how that is possible.

I then looked up and I saw Beth standing there with tears in her eyes and I could see her body shivering.

"Babe, are you okay?" John whispered, she nodded, but I could tell she would still be scared of Randy for a while, even though she loved him as a brother.

"Here is the money John…" Layla said, coming back from hers and Justins room upstairs and placing the money in Beths hand.

"Beth. I need you to go and see a man called Mr. Callaway. Ask him for three bags filled with bottles of.. Blood. He wont ask any questions as long as you give him the money. I will send Evan and Gail out to keep watch on you…" John placed a kiss on Beths lips, and I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to Beth and enolped her in a hug.

"Thankyou…" I whispered in her ear "You have never, not once, judged us for who we are. You are constantly protecting us, and I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done for us. I await the day where I can say we will defiantly be sisters for eternity"

I sensed her smile and when I pulled away and looked at her, my senses were confirmed, she was smiling, big infact.

'Youre welcome Mickie. I love you so much, you and Layla are truly my best friends. I await that day too…" and with that, she left, and I heard a woosh outside, indicating that John had contacted Evan during mine and Beths brief moment, and Evan and Gail were now following Beth, making sure no harm would come to her along the way.

A couple of hours later, Beth returned. I owe her so much for doing this for us. Not only will this be able to feed myself, John, Justin, and Layla. But it will also feed Randy as well.

"Bethy… Evan is still outside if you want to talk to him. I think you shouldn't be in here when Randy wakes up…" The British beauty whispered in Beths ear, and Beth nodded, sending me on last smile, she made her way to Evan.

I saw Justin slowly pull out the stake that has kept Randy unconscious for the last two hours. At first I was worried, worried about how he would react, worried about everything that could potentially happen if he woke up and instead of smelling the blood we have for him, he smelt the blood of Beth.

I gripped Randys hand as I heard him stir in pain, then his eyes flashed open and everything suddenly came to a halt as he continued to look at me, I then saw his eyes change back to the blue they were and he looked at me with so much love and passion, it was unbelievable. His eyes then started turning black, and I could understand why, his face then turned towards the bags of bottles that had blood in them.

"They are for you.. It will stop the burning in your throat Baby.." I said to him. He bolted over to the bag and ripped open one of the bottles. I watched in amazement as I saw his Adams apple bob up and down whenever he swallowed the blood.

After finishing the bag that had contained at least five large bottles of blood, Randy looked at me and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You have nothing to be disappointed about baby.. You were thirst, hungry. You need that for your strength" I sighed, walking up to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Babe, I want to go and see my mum…" he whispered to me.

I then heard the 'coughing' coming from John, Layla and Justin as they heard what he had said.

"Are you sure man?" Justin asked, coming towards us "I mean… your mother, your parents Randy, they are.. Vampire hunters…"

"But maybe I could get them to change.. I need to see my mother again, this may be the last time I get to.."

I could understand where he was coming from.. "Okay. We will go and see your mum…"

I saw the rest nod their head in agreement. We had to let Randy see his mum, even if it were to say goodbye to her, we knew it was important, as none of us, especially myself, got to say a proper goodbye to our parents before we 'left'.

I clutched Randy's hand in mine, and I walked towards _her, _Randy's mother. Elaine Orton. She glared at me, she has never liked me, ever. She could never like me, because of what I am. But she promised Randy she wouldn't touch me or my family, and I am hoping that this is a promise she will stick to.

"Miss Orton." I nodded my head at her, but she didn't respond.

"Randy.." she beamed, ignoring me completely. She then noted the smell of blood on him I think, and she instantly glared at me. "What in the hell have you done to my boy?"

"Mum. Don't be like that… please.." Randy begged. He clutched my hand tighter and moved me behind him.

"I will be like however I want Randy! She ruined my little boy!" Elanie yelled, moving closer to me as if I was her next prey.

"Mum. Its still me.. Im still Randy Orton. Im still your son!" Randy begged.

"As far as im concerned. No _vampire_ is a son of mine. My son Died once he became one of them" and I saw her reach into her pocket, and pull out the only blade that she had. She was ready to kill, she didn't even care if she killed her own son.

**So there is the next chapter, I hope you like it and it was worth it(: Please review and tell me what you think. I have big plans for this story. xx**


	3. Unconscious

**Im sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you like it. **

I nearly let out a scream as I saw Elaine pull out her knife and she held it up towards Randy.

"Mum. Please think about this!" Randy begged, he tried moving closer, but nothing was working, his mum just took a swing at Randy, I turned to Randy and noticed that his fangs were starting to come through. But then they quickly retreated.

It was then I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the other vampire hunters surrounding us, one of them being Bob Orton. Randy's dad.

"Randy my boy!" Bobs smile had quickly turned into a evil smirk.

"DAD!" Randy nearly shouted "Im still me!"

"No! You are just a clone of my son!" Bob said, drawing out his knife. It was then I looked back at Randy and noted the sadness and anger in his eyes, and not a moment later, his fangs were exposed.

I heard the familiar woosh sound, indicating that Layla, John, Justin, Wade, Heath, Natalya, Maria, Evan and Gail were standing beside us. There may have only been eleven of us, compared to their twenty, but we stood a greater chance of winning than they did.

"Mrs Orton. This is still Randy" I yelled, trying to get through to her, I didn't want Randy to have this feeling daunting on him, of how his mother had practically abandoned him when she found out what he was.

I gasped as she pointed the knife at me. "You have no right to tell me what to do" she sneered in my face "you turned my boy into this monster, and now, I am going to end it all! NOW!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Randy yelled, gripping my arm and pulling me, once again, behind him. I felt so worthless, I wished that Maryse was here, she had the power to change peoples mind set, she had the ability to change peoples moods. But she left so long ago, I barely even remember why.

"Elanie!" I yelled "This is still your son" I couldn't let Randy regret any of this. I then felt myself being hit, it didn't hurt, but it was enough to make me flinch. I looked to my right and noticed Randys sister Becky standing there.

"What did you do to my brother" She yelled, I noticed the fierceness in her voice, but I had to admit that she didn't seem quite convincing. She continued to yell at me and she made sure to keep looking back at Randy to make sure that he was okay. As did I.

"What the hell Becky?' I yelled, Randy turned to me, but he was surrounded. Around him stood his mother, his father, and his cousins, also, his younger brother Nathan. All of them Vampire hunters.

I couldn't hurt Becky, she was so nice to me, that's why I cant understand why she would suddenly change her attitude towards me.

"You need to get Randy out of here.." she whispered to me. Loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough that no one else heard.

I looked around and heard the growl of My family. Beth was shaking in the car, and John motioned for her to run away before she saw anything she didn't want to.

"Im trying Becky, but nothing is working" I whispered, noticing why she had to pretend to hate me. She couldn't let her parents think she was okay with the whole situation her brother was in.

I could tell Becky was about to respond, but I stopped her by turning my attention towards Randy, who had charged for his younger brother. I ran from Becky and gripped at Randy's shoulders.

"Randy! DON'T" but he just turned to me and glared. I then heard the bone crushing sound of someone being squashed and I looked towards Wade, he had gripped onto one of the guys, gripping onto him so hard, it caused his bones to snap, not to mention, to add insult to injury, I saw Wade sink his teeth into the boys neck. Wade had always been the one who craved human blood far more than any of us, but he was the kind of man that would only drink when he fully needed it.

"This is going to end badlly Mickie…" Evan yelled, running towards my side as he watched Randy.

"Randy please. Just STOP!" I shrieked. "This isn't you! You don't want to hurt them!"

"But I swear we will hurt him" came Randys younger brother Nathan's voice.

It was then I felt Randy was no longer next to me, but he was standing toe to toe with his brother. I saw Randys mother slowly creeps behind, as Bob Orton was preoccupied with John for now.

Elaine lifted the knife just above her head, as she was getting ready to plunge the knife into Randy's back I raced towards Randy and with all my strength, I pushed him out of the way.

I cried out in pain as I felt the knife dig into my lower back. The pain was excruciating to me. As a vampire, I have been stabbed before, but it was nothing like this. It was almost as if there was something that was on the sword that caused me to be in so much pain.

"Mickie!" Was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

Randy's P.O.V

I felt myself being torn away from the sight of my brother. I don't know what was coming over me. All I felt was this bottle of rage build up inside of me, and im not used to it. I possess to much strength that I have yet to control.

I then heard a cry of pain and my body shifted till I was turned around to face her. Mickie was laying on the ground, still screaming from the pain that had happened. I looked up and saw my mother standing there a smirk on her face and a devilish look in her eyes. Obviously she was after me, but getting Mickie was even sweeter revenge.

My first instinct was to check on Mickie, to make sure she was okay. But that was suddenly overcome by the anger I felt towards my mother, towards my family. They have completely changed on me. I glared daggers at my mum. If only looks could kill. I then felt a pain in my lower back, almost as if the knife had jammed into me aswell as it did Mickie. I was confused. Am I feeling Mickies pain?

I let out a cry of pain once again before sinking to my knees. The pain had subsided, but that was the worst pain I have felt. I looked up to see Gail had her mouth wrapped around one of my cousins neck. No great loss there.

I looked to see all my new family surrounding us, my old family had dispersed and I crawled over to Mickie and held her in my arms.

"She's going to be okay right John?" I pleaded, all anger that I had felt before was slowly dieing down.

"I don't know. But we have to get her back to the house Randy! I need her to check on her" he had a look of concern in his eyes, everything was so surreal at this point. I picked up Mickie and watched as Layla came rushing up to me, gripping Mickies hand.

"MICKIE!" she growled in pain "MICKIE!"

"Shes still here with us Babe" Justin said "I can feel it."

A few hours later, I was still waiting the results of Mickie. She had yet come around, and my panicking was becoming worse and worse.

"I swear to god that I am going to get revenge for Mickie" I sneered, punching a hole through the wall.

"Do you really think that is the best idea?" Natalya whispered to me, placing a hand on my arm, to which I moved away from. "I mean. I would to if I were in your situation. But I wasn't as strong as you were when I changed Randy. You are the strongest new born I have ever come across, and this anger you are holding in is only going to make your guilt feel even worse"

"What guilt?" I sneered, I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped.

"If you hurt your parents and your siblings, you know that you will feel guilty" she whispered.

I was confused, she was right. I would feel guilty, and I would regret it so much. But I was scared that everything was going to fall apart.

"Plus, your really bad anger doesn't help either" she whispered.

"How in the hell do you know al this?" I asked, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander somewhere until she spoke to me.

"Emotion reader remember" she smirked. "I know your anger is because you got turned into a vampire. You have so much anger built up, most likely towards the way that Mickie got turned. Because you didn't have a choice in the matter, but also because your parents don't accept the fact that you are now one of us"

She was right. I am mad. So mad! I have so much anger towards the way Mickie was turned. She hasn't given me the whole visualizations of how she was changed, but I know it wasn't good. I hated the fact that I had no choice in the matter, but I know that if I were in Mickies position, and she was dying. I would change her in a heartbeat. Then there was the last one, my parents and family not accepting who I am. Out of everyone, I was hoping that my parents will be okay with it. Parents are supposed to stick beside their children, but its obvious my parents arent that way. They are so one minded about the whole vampire 'race'. They are so caught up in the fact that they think that vampires should be dead!

"Randy" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. It was John, he had a confused look on his face and I made my way over to him. He pulled me into the room Mickie was in and I turned my head to look towards her. If my heart was still beating, it probably would have stopped. Seeing Mickie laying there nearly broke me.

"I-Is she okay?""Yes. She is" John smiled "But there was something on that knife that caused Mickie to become unconscious. I have narrowed it down to a two things that it could be. One, Blood from a Warth. A Warth is a creature, quiet like us actually, but different. There blood is sliver and it contains some kind of substance in their blood, that if used properly, could cause a vampire to become unconscious, maybe even result in death. Do you know about this?" he asked me. I nodded, but I know that this was not what was on that knife.

"It couldn't have been that. They know about Warth's, but they don't like to use it, because one touch on a vampire hunters skin, could cause them to burn."

"Ok. So mark that off the list. My second Option is The blood of a wolf. Not a werewolf, but an actual animal wolf. Their blood causes us to become unconscious for a few hours, but the after pain is so much worse" I nodded, that was it! Wolfs blood. My mother would breed Wolves, just so she could kill them and use them on Vampires.

"That's it John" I said "My parents would breed wolves, only to have them killed because they needed the blood. it's the reason why Mickie is like this! Its all my fucking fault!" I screamed the last part in frustration.

"Its not" He tried to consol me, but I was having none of it. I glanced at Mickie once more, and she was just laying there. Lifeless.

"She saved me John!" I whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" John sighed, taking a seat next to me as I had fell to my knees just seconds before.

"I could feel Mickies pain. A couple of seconds after she got stabbed, everything went so slow. I felt as if I was the one getting stabbed, that I was the one feeling her pain!"

"You are feeling her pain because of the love you two have for each other. Yourself and Mickie have a love that is so powerful, you can feel everything the other is thinking, even physically feeling. Mickie had the same feeling when we had to stab you with the stake, sorry about that by the way, but she felt your pain. She fell to the ground. I have seen this, and I think it is because she was the one that changed you. This also happened with Layla and Justin."

I reached out and took Mickies hand in mine. I was happy to know she was going to be fine. I placed a kiss on her hand and then turned to John. I looked up at him.

"Thankyou. For accepting me" I said.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled slightly "Beth says she would like to talk to you. When you are ready"

"Im sorry for nearly hurting her. I didn't mean it" I sighed, still holding Mickies hand in mine, I turned to face John once again.

"I know. We were all like that once Randy. We were all craving blood. Beth understands…"

"Where you there when Mickie got turned?" I whispered. I was remembering the time Mickie told me how she was turned into a vampire, and why she wanted revenge that she was yet to get.

John shook his head "No, I just found her. She had already been turned when I did find her"

"Okay." I sighed "Why havent you turned Beth yet? You know she wants it…"

"Because im scared.." John admitted.

**Well, there is the next chapter. I hope it was worth it.**

_**Why was Mickies turn so bad? Why does she want revenge. Mickie saved Randy from unconsciousness but saving him from getting stabbed from his own mother. **_

_**Why doesn't John want to change Beth just yet? Also, a Warth is just something I made up on the spot. I needed anything supernatural so I just made it up. (: **_

_**Next chapter: **__John tells Randy why he doesn't want to change Beth yet, and Mickie wakes up. Xx_

_**Review. x **_

We fought for


	4. She couldnt hurt Randy

Randy waited patiently as John looked away from him for a brief second. Randy's hand was still tightly holding onto Mickie's. He couldn't bare the thought of letting her hand go, for the fear that -even though he knew she was safe- that he could loose her.

"Im scared because I don't want her to be hated Randy…" John sighed, he had never expressed his feelings towards Beth, or towards any of his 'family'. He may have briefly told Mickie and the others that he didn't want to change Beth yet, because he wanted her to enjoy _life_ for a bit longer. "She could have a great life Randy, a better life than this…"

Randy sighed, he understood where John was coming from, seeing as he never wanted to be this, but he was going to pull through, for Mickie. He would be with her forever, and he will cherish that.

"I understand that John, but Beth, she wants this, so much" Randy said, stealing a glance at Johns' face. John was in deep thought, and Randy was wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't want her to regret this decision Randy. I don't want her to end up despising me. She thinks we should be treated the exact same as humans, normal humans, but we are not, we are far more than that. We are so dangerous Randy, and all I want is for her to be safe"

"But if she's _just_ safe J, she wont be happy." Randy sighed and remembered a conversation he and Beth once had. "I remember, before I was turned, Beth and I, we had a talk. She asked me why I didn't want to become a Vampire, and I just merely answered, 'Because I don't want to dissappoint my family' but I lied. I never wanted to become a vampire, because I didn't have any idea what will happen to me, yeah, a part of me didn't want my family to be upset with me, but most of it was because I was scared.."

John looked up at Randy and nodded, he understood where his friend was coming from, and he had a feeling he knew how the rest of his and Beths conversation went.

"When I asked Beth why she was so willing to become a vampire, she said it was because of her love for you and her love for this family. She doesn't like her life John, you are the only thing good in her life. You are only a few of the people that she trusts. She thinks that what we are, is amazing. She has always helped you, since you first told her about everything. She wants to be happy John, and she is positive she will be happy as one of us."

"She told you this?" John asked, as curiosity peaked inside of him, he thought that he was the only one she shared this with. Obviously not.

"Yeah, she did. Just a little over a week ago.." Randy sighed "She wants this John. Don't be scared to change her… because she could be changed differently, and more dangerously"

"Youre talking about Rosa's group arent you?" John sneered Rosa's name. Randy just nodded and John continued "I wont let that bitch change her. Never in a million years!"

"I know you wont." Randy said "You have to do it soon J"

"I know I do…" John sighed "I will talk to Beth about it… do you think you will be alright to stay here with Mickie? She should wake up in an hour or so…"

"Of course" Randy whispered before watching John walk out the door.

Randy laid his head on the bed next to Mickie. He thought of what had happened before Mickie had been stabbed, and after, anger then welled in his body, before he started calming down again. He would try his best to come to terms with this new _life_ of his. He knew it would be hard, but for now, he was going to focus on Mickie.

_X_

John wandered out to the yard, where he saw Beth sitting silently on the swing chair that was hanging from the tree. He shoved his hands in his pocket and moved closer to her, until he was standing directly in front of her. He knelt down, removed his hands from his pocket, and took her hands in his.

"Babe…" he whispered. He saw her smile, and he let a smile grace his lips.

"Hey.." she smiled "Im glad you are ok. How is Mickie? And Randy?"

"Mickie is good, she should be awake in an hour, as for Randy, he is just being strong.." John smiled "I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" Beth smiled, patting the spare seat next to her. John gladly obliged and sat next to her. Beth crossed her legs and turned to face him. The swing chair was swaying softly. "What about?"

"Your change…" John replied.

"Oh. What about it?" Beth asked. She was suddenly becoming frightened, did he not want her to be one of them?

"I have to be honest with you. I keep telling you that I was always okay with you becoming one of us. But truth is, I was scared. I don't want you to end up despising us because of what we are. We arent exactly the 'nice' people you think we are. We are monsters Beth."

"Stop right there.." Beth stated firmly, she gripped on to the ice cold hand of her boyfriend and intertwined their fingers "You arent monsters. You are all far from it. There is only one monster I have seen from your kind, and that is Rosa and her gang. So don't you dare say you are monsters John."

John smiled at the faith and passion that his girlfriend had for his kind "But its what we are. We crave blood, we have anger problems, we arent normal"

"And you think I care?" Beth whispered "Because I don't. I want to be with you forever. I have no family John. My family have gone, and the one's that I have left, they want nothing to do with me. But you, I found you, and I found your _family_, and you want to know something, I actually found a place where I belong, where I fit in. I found somewhere where I feel wanted."

"Are you sure you want this though Beth?" John asked, resting his head against Beths.

"More than anything baby" Beth smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. John took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, to which Beth happily obliged. But after a while, they pulled away.

"Then I will do it.." John smiled.

Beth could not contain her excitement. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and continued to hug him. "Thankyou! I love you! So much!"

"I love you too."

_X_

Mickie felt a pain shoot through her lower back, and she winced in pain. She started squirming and screaming in pain. That was until she felt someone grip her hand.

She opened her eyes, but the glare from the lighting in the room proved to be too harsh for her to do so. She closed her eyes before slowly opening them, letting her eyes adjust to the harshness of the light.

"Mickie. Youre okay" She heard. She turned her head slowly to see Randy standing up and he took her hand in his. He couldn't break the eye contact he had with her.

Mickie smiled "Im okay.." she tried to sit up, but the wolf blood still lingered within her, and it hurt her to do so.

"Don't move" Randy said, he leaned his head down and captured his lips with hers. "Thankyou"

"For?" Mickie asked, using her arms to urge him on.

"For saving me. That should be my job" Randy smirked when he saw her slightly giggle, but his smirk faltered every time she winced in pain.

"You cant protect me all the time. I can protect you too you know" Mickie smiled.

"Yeah, but now, with my awesome strength, im going to protect you even more now.." he smiled. He reached over and moved her hair that was covering her eyes. He then leaned down and captured his lips with hers once again.

"Oh great" Mickie muttered against his lips "An over protective vampire boyfriend"

"Yeah, you best believe it" Randy mumbled before kissing her once more.

_X_

Justin paced back and forth of the room her was sharing with is girlfriend Layla El. Layla stiffled a laugh as she watched her boyfriend litterally burning a hole in the carpet.

"Babe. Whats wrong?" she asked, she moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Causing him to stop moving and smile.

"Im just thinking, Randys parents didn't get what they want. Are they still going to come after us, after him? After Mickie?" Justin wondered, he turned around to wrap his arms around his girlfriends petite frame.

"In all honestly, I have no idea. I think they might, but we never know.." Layla whispered, she heard the faint sound of giggling coming from downstairs. The giggle was familiar, and so was the laugh. Layla smiled to herself and she looked up at her significant other.

"Mickie's awake"

_X_

Natalya stalked the empty alleyway, her boyfriend Heath Slater was at the other end. Natalya smirked as she saw _him_ walking back from the night club. He was drunk, beyond drunk to be honest. She was getting payback for being assaulted by this man. She was getting payback for getting stabbed by this man. She was getting payback, because she wanted him to feel the pain she had felt, when he had left her that night. That night he thought she was dead.

"He's here" Natalya whispered. Heath turned his head and nodded. He walked up to the man and striked up a, not too friendly conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" sneered the man. He reeked of alcohol, and this made Heaths pupils dilate. He smelt the faint smell of blood and he realized that the man had a fresh cut evident on his arm. But Heath knew to leave this one for Natalya.

Natalya snuck up behind the man. She had come to know that his name was Jake, Jake Stephens.

"Do I look familiar to you?" Natalya sneered. She gripped the mans upper arm and dragged him under a light, so he could see her more clearly, and when he did, he began to feel frightened.

"N-No.. its not possible…" he shook his head violently, it was almost as if all the alcohol he had consumed before, was having no affect on him now.

'Oh yes sweetie.. Its possible" Natalya sneered, she dragged the man into the alley way, and alleyway that was all too familiar to her. She motioned for Heath to come forward, and he happily obliged. Heath gripped the mans throat, he wasn't using all his strength, just enough strength to let the man suffer and choke for a bit.

"You see… you left me here to die. I had done NOTHING to you, and yet, you followed me. Didn't you?" When he didn't answer, Nattie glared and continued "You left me here, here to die. But I was found, I was found by Heath. The man who is currently choking you right now"

"Hey" Heath said sarcastically.

"He saved me, and now.. Im going to make you feel the pain I felt, just ten times worse !" and in one quick motion, Natlaya's fangs were exposed, and she was sucking the blood out of Jake's veins. Jake let out a cry of pain before everything started turning black.

Natalya pulled away and gripped one of Jake's limbs. She then tore it completely off his body and pulled out a lighter. Yeah, she would have liked to cause him more pain, but she was thirsty.

Heath smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Now that they had gotten revenge for Natalya, and they had already got revenge for Heath, it was time to go back and move in with Mickie and the others. It was time to help Mickie get revenge, whenever Mickie was ready to do so.

Heath grabbed the lighter off Nattie, lit it, and then threw it on the, now very dead, man before them. He grabbed Natalyas hand, and within a few seconds, they had disappeared in a mist of smoke, and they were now standing at the front door, of an all too famliar house. They smiled at each other and walked through the front door.

_X_

"I want you Becky, to go and find Randy, and _kill_ him" Sneered Elaine Orton. Bob Orotn nodded his head in agreement. To say Becky was shocked, well, that would be an understatement.

"You want me to kill him?" Becky choked out.

"Yes! Kill him!" Bob's voice boomed "and you will be taking your cousins Jay and Jimmy with you. Just to be sure"

Becky nodded "C-Can I go tomorrow? Im a bit tired right now"

Elanie and Bob nodded "But first thing in the morning, before the break of dawn, you will gather up your hunting gear, and go after the man you once called your brother" and with that Elaine moved upstairs with her husband. But Bob stopped and glanced at his daughter…

"Oh, and Becky, if you dis obey us, and don't follow our orders. You will regeret it. Goodnight" and he was gone.

Becky contemplated the thought of actually killing her brother, and she didn't like it. She ran to her room and lay on her bed. She couldn't hurt Randy. She just couldn't.

_Well, there was the __next __chapter, and I hope you all liked it. _

_**Next time: **__Randy gets a visit, and we get an insight to Mackie's 'turn'_

_**Review **__**please**__** they are really appreciated. **_

_**x**_


End file.
